When Worlds Collide OC - Seiji Isurugi
"So... how's it feel, knowing that I'm the version of you that our parents accepted with loving arms?" - Seiji Isurugi to his older twin History Seiji is Rokuro's younger twin brother. Unlike his older twin, Seiji displayed exceptional Void Walking, and was trained much like his older siblings. While Rokuro was shunned by his family, Seiji was being trained intensely. Seiji grew up to be the younger brother that Kumon and Akane accepted; and, since he was Rokuro's twin, the Isurugi family accepted Seiji as being an only child and Rokuro was shut out entirely. Being the third child to be trained, Seiji was given a training regimen that combined aspects of his older siblings' training, balancing the harshness of the Void with traditional Samurai training. In the end, he was able to inherit the Isurugi's traditional sword for himself, and was kept around the Isurugi home grounds for additional training and to act as a guard; the intent was to train him in live combat should an intruder attempt to raid their home. After a few years of that, Seiji was sent to the western area of the Oriental States to train him in various firearm techniques, as the western Oriental States had begun to develop firearms there. And so, Seiji didn't need to travel from a foreign country when his father asked him to go with his siblings to retrieve a weapon commission they haven't heard about in a while. You know the rest: The siblings fight, the earth quakes, the Gods arrive and send Rokuro to Prime Earth so that they can preserve humanity in this world even though they're all fucked. Then... the Isurugi siblings forced the Gods to send them to Prime Earth, with the one-week grace period before they appeared on Prime Earth. Personality Seiji, in his family's eyes, is the perfect version of Rokuro. He's charismatic, caring, and committed to his family line. He's determined to succeed, and holds enough skill to regard himself as superior to others. Seiji can be summoned up as Rokuro with a superiority complex, as he holds a fear deep within him. He fears that he may end up like his twin, and dishonor his family. As such, he mocks people and prides himself on being the better twin. Powers/Abilities/Equipment Much like his twin, Seiji's power stems from his Soul and his weapons. The two are very intimately linked, and are near-inseparable. His powers most resembles Rokuro's because... they're twins. What did you expect? * Cursed Physiology - Seiji is a human being cursed by the Gods of his original world. By default, he features the following abilities. ** Respawn - Just like every cursed human within the AUG-V universe, Seiji respawns after every death. With every revival, the cursed loses their sanity. The person can infinitely respawn so long as they are sane enough to handle dying and returning to life again. ** Supernatural Physiology - Most of the cursed humans have enhanced speed, strength, stamina, dexterity, mental capacity, and such. Seiji's physiology is much more enhanced than most due to his rigorous training that sacrificed his own life/sanity. ** Void Walker - His ancestry as an Isurugi provides him great control over the Void. His use of the Void combines his sister's long-range Void tendrils with his brother's Void claw for a well-balanced combat style. In addition, he coats his sword blade in Void for extra cutting power. ** Soul Manipulation - Seiji can manipulate his own Soul, using it for magical combat or imbuing it with objects to claim them as his own. His Soul is entwined with Void, but he also shares his twin's varying elemental attributes, allowing him to generate Void constructs that are imbued with different elemental attributes for even deadlier combat performance. * Master Swordsman/Marksman - Trained solely as a samurai, Seiji is trained in a large variety of sword combat forms and such. He can wield weapons twice his size with some discomfort, but he still wields them effectively enough to be considered proficient. Unique among his siblings, Seiji is the only Isurugi who has any knowledge/training in firearm use. * Weapon Mastery - Seiji is a master of almost all melee weapons, capable of wielding any and all melee weapons with ease. For the most part, he prefers wielding swords and a shield, or dual-wielding swords of some kind. Unlike his siblings, he has some skill with firearms since the western Oriental States had begun developing prototype firearms. Seiji had a week before he was sent away from his world. In that time, he gathered his current list of equipment includes the following: * Flasks - Seiji carries two flasks with him at all times. One for his Aurum brew and one for his Argent brew. Aurum restores his sanity and health, while Argent replenishes his stamina, focus, and Soul. - TBA= TBA }} - Super= - Koutei= Koutei (皇帝, lit. Emperor) - TBA }} }} }} Weaknesses * Seiji has a rather fragile sense of self. He can't really take insults, so insult him. He'll fight without reason and become predictable. * He's prone to the same insanity weakness that Rokuro is. * He lacks any worth for life, and will risk his own death multiple times to achieve his goals. With each death comes loss of sanity, so exploit this to the point where he's just a walking corpse and finish him off with a cursed sword or something. Trivia * In Prime Earth, Seiji wears a grey zip hoodie, a white casual blazer, a dark green t-shirt with red and orange details, light grey jeans, and off-white combat boots. His outfit contains orange detailing throughout it. Category:OCs Category:When Worlds Collide